Being Loved
by hpswst101
Summary: "They all had one mother and one father... but he was the only student with two dads. Now this fact had never bothered Darren before, he knew his two dads loved each other and loved him and his brother very much. But why couldn't the others see that?"


Being Loved

By hpswst101

_Disclaimer: I don't own Blaine or Kurt, and in a way you could say I don't own Darren or Chris either. Even though I do wish I could know them personally._

It was 9:30 at night. Two young boys were wide-awake and quietly moving to their dads' room. Neither could sleep.

Darren, at age nine, was the oldest and looked almost exactly like their Daddy Blaine. While little Chris was at a very delicate five years, and had the same very innocent and angelic looks of their other father, Kurt.

During lunch earlier that day, Darren had been cornered by some kids in his school and bullied about his two gay parents. This confrontation had unsettled him for the rest of the school day until he went home and into his loving fathers' arms. He knew he was slightly different from the rest of the kids. They all had one mother and one father, or there was a step marriage in there, but he was the only student with two dads and gay ones at that. Now this fact had never bothered Darren before, he knew his two dads loved each other and loved him and his brother very much. So why couldn't others see that?

Darren took Chris's hand and knocked on their fathers' door. They heard the sound of typing stop (Daddy Blaine must have been working on some late papers) and the sound of someone putting a book down (that was probably Daddy Kurt, he liked reading mystery books in bed while snuggling close to Blaine).

The door opened to reveal their Daddy Kurt looking down at the two with a curious gaze. "There better be a good reason for the two of you to be up so late."

"I couldn't sleep," Darren admitted, blushing a bit. He was 9 years old and still turning to his fathers when he couldn't sleep, and this time he really wanted the love and support of his two dads.

"Did something happened at school today?" Kurt asked. Darren became quiet and a strange look past over Kurt's face.

"I had a nightmare," Chris spoke up and clung to Kurt's leg affectionately. "There were two scary clowns chasing me and honking in my ear." Chris had somehow inherited Blaine's fear of clowns even though Chris had never really seen a live clown before.

"All right, everyone in the bed," Kurt said and opened the bedroom door all the way revealing their immaculate and very classy bedroom. In the huge bed on the far side of the room Blaine was sitting, laptop on his lap, typing. Next to him were rumpled sheets and the book Kurt had been reading.

As the computer and papers were put aside, the two kids ran across the room to jump into bed with Blaine. Darren settling for his father's now free lap. Chris taking the empty spot next to Blaine, ready to curled up between his two dads.

"Want to tell us what happened at school?" Blaine asked as he pulled up some of the bed's sheets a bit higher to cover Darren a bit more. Darren looked down at his hands, hands that were right now in Blaine's grasp, a comfort. _Dad has really huge hands_, Darren thought meekly as he stared at his own small hand.

"There were some kids at school today who…" Darren stopped for a moment unsure if he should continue. Yes, he thought, he needed to tell his fathers this. "They cornered me during lunch. Matt, Ryan, Kevin and I were playing Four Square when Kevin threw the ball too hard and I went to chase after it. Some kids, I didn't know cornered me and told me you and Daddy Kurt were going to die and go to hell. That the two of you were an abom… abom…"

"Abomination?" Kurt filled in, his face narrowed in annoyance and anger that still in this day and age there were homophobic idiots out there. Would there ever be peace for their community?

"Yeah," Darren nodded his head, his little curls bouncing all around his face. "That you both were an abomination," Darren tested out this new word, "to God. That it was immoral for two men to love each other and have kids. I don't understand. Why do they think it's so wrong?" Darren's innocent voice asked.

His two dads could hear the worry and confusion, and neither really had an answer. They wished that Rachel was there, she had two dads, and maybe she could give them a hint on what to say. Both men looked at each other, now was the time they would have to take a little bit of Darren's innocence away, but it would be better to hear it from them and not the homophobes they knew that still existed out there.

"Darren," Blaine started and placed a warm hand on the older boy's knee. His other son was now safely off in La La Land. "Not everyone…" he stopped choosing his words carefully. "Understands and are willing to accept people like your father and I. They are confused on why we would love each other. Most kids, as you know, come from families of having one dad and one mom, not two dads, and especially ones who love each other as much as your Dad Kurt and I do."

"But why are they confused?" Darren asked still not truly understanding. "Can't the schools tell them its wrong?"

_Sometimes the schools encourage it_, Kurt thought darkly for a second before shaking his head to get rid of the thought. This wasn't Lima. "They can, but do you always listen when we tell you to do something, like do your homework." Darren blushed a bit at Kurt's comment. Okay, Darren could understand that about ignoring the authority.

"But that still doesn't explain why they would think you two should die. I don't want you to die! And why do they think you're such an abom… abomination? What is that anyway?" Little Darren asked, his voice rising higher in pitch almost to a scream, his brother shifted a bit.

"Shh," Blaine said as he rubbed his oldest son's back. "We're not going to die. Well were not going to die because someone tells us to." A few tears leaked down Darren's face as he snuggled up close to his Daddy Blaine and reached across his younger brother, reaching for Daddy Kurt's soft hands.

"But why do they think you are immoral? Isn't love, love, no matter who the people are?" Darren sniffled a little.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "But that's because we've taught you that. Some parents teach their kids that love and affection should only be held between one man and one woman, not two men like your father and I, or two woman like Clara and Jamie. That if you break that mold of one mother and father, that the kids would be raised in some immoral way. They don't see it as… natural," Kurt said deciding that it was probably the best word for the situation.

"I don't think I understand," Darren shook his head. Why would people be so mean just because of who that person likes?

"Yeah well, we're still trying to figure it out as well." Blaine admitted. He gave a weary sigh. "And I'm sorry that these kids are bullying you like that. If this happens again or you learn those kids names you come and tell us all right."

Darren nodded his head. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure," Blaine agreed. Darren smiled and left the room to pick up his blanket, he couldn't sleep without it, even at nine.

Blaine sighed and turned to his lover in the bed. "They're going to have a hard life."

"We knew that before we had them, and we were willing to accept it," Kurt reminded Blaine as he played with Chris' soft baby hair.

"I know. I know," Blaine breathed and leaned in close to kiss Kurt's lips. "Looks like we're going to have to move our special night to tomorrow." His hands traveling up and down his lover's side.

"Really?" Kurt replied putting on a mocked shocked face. "I never would have guessed."

"We could still moved them after they fall asleep," Blaine reminded him and kissed him again. The two fathers stayed like that for a few seconds, whispering to one another, small smiles on their faces.

Darren looked into the room his eyes settling on his fathers and he knew that no matter what others said, his two dads loved each other very much and that even if there was a God who said that this was wrong. Well, Darren wasn't going to think more on this issue. His fathers loved each other and that was enough for him. Besides why would gays be created if this God hated them so much?

Little Darren rushed in then and leapt into his parents' bed, curling up next to Blaine as Chris slept near Kurt. Darren then reached across for Kurt's hand and held it tightly. Darren shoved all these thoughts aside, he was loved, his brother was loved and his parents loved each other that was all that mattered. Being loved.

_A/N I hope you all enjoyed this short little fic. It just popped into my head, wondering what would happen if Blaine and Kurt's kid got bullied and how they would deal with it and such. The show hardly ever talks about Rachel's actual dads, and how she would have to cope with that. I mean, if kids degrade Kurt for being gay, what's to stop them from going after the kids like Rachel? Please review and tell me what you liked about it. What can be improved changed, or just stays the same? Thank you!_


End file.
